Fire on the Horizon
by LigerZeroPanzer12
Summary: Warf Kinto, a young mercenary fleet commander and fledgling Jedi, encounters a secret that shatters his perception of the New Republic. {OC characters for now, might incorporate canon material later}


"Sir, we've detected unidentified ships 700km out, sensors show three large combatants and five medium-sized companions!"

"Can you analyze the drive signatures?" Warf Kinto reached out with the Force towards the unidentified spacecraft. Feeling nothing hostile, he turned his attention towards the main display on the bridge of the _Virtue_, the Victory II-class Star Destroyer that served as the flagship of his little armada.

"Yes, we're scanning then now." yelled the sensor technician. "Scan complete."

"Display them on the main board," Kinto ordered.

As he read the data, Kinto's stomach hardened. The three large ships appeared to be a trio of Munificent-class frigates, accompanied by a lone Carrack-class cruiser. Flanking them were two squat, but heavily armed DP20 gunships, with a pair of battered-looking CR90 corvettes rounding out the enemies fleet. Being the owner of two Munificent's himself, Kinto knew from personal experience how tough the Clone Wars-era frigates could be, if they were outfitted correctly. If it was a one-vs.-one, he had no doubt that his up-armed Victory-II could destroy a smaller Munificent, but three, well, he didn't feel like pressing his luck that far. On this "escort" mission, which he had devised as a trap to draw this particular pirate in, he had three of his Warrior-class gunships, a single Marauder-class corvette, and one of his precious Defender-class starfighter carriers, in addition to 2 modified GR75 freighters that were playing the role of the "bait". Even though all his ships were heavily armed and armored, he was still out-gunned…

"Sir, the unknown frigate is hailing us." the senior communications officer reported.

"Put it on the main screen." Warf replied.

"Greetings human," the Trandoshan that appeared said, "I am Captain Ssorsk and it seems you found us at a very lucky time. You see, we are running low on supplies, and who do we have the luck to encounter? A supply convoy, no doubt carrying at least some of the necessities we require." As he spoke, the enemy ships broke into two groups, apparently trying to trap the convoy in a classic pincer maneuver. This underestimate of the convoy was the first of two mistakes the Trandoshan made.

"Now, please lower you deflector shields and power-down your weapons and allow us to board the transports," the Trandoshan continued, "We will only take what we deem necessary, plus a little bonus for my crew. After that, we will let you be on your way. But, if you resist, then we will destroy your little under-gunned Star Destroyer, and take ALL of your cargo, and, if that happens, I regret to say that I cannot guarantee the safety of your crewmembers aboard the transports.

That was the second mistake.

" Captain Ssorsk, I have one question for you. Have you heard of one Warf Kinto?"

The Trandoshan started to reply, then paused, said something off-screen, then turned back towards the transmitter, anxiety and worry rolling off him like tidal waves.

"Kinto? You mean, THE Warf Kinto, the famed anti-pirateer? Um, yes, of course I have."

Feeling the uncertainty in the reptoids' speech, Kinto closed in for the kill.

"You are correct as this being your lucky day, Ssorsk. For the legend himself is none other than I." The shock of the statement's impact on the reptilian pirate rippled through the Force like an earthquake. "I will bring you to justice for all the supplies you stole from countless colonies, prepare yourself, for I am here at last."

Kinto signaled the comm. officer to cut the transmission.

"All ships, deactivate drive signature cloakers on my mark, then spread out, attack formation Beta 013…MARK! Communications, signal Captain Gref, tell him to make the jump."

"Yes sir!"

A warning klaxon blared, and an automated voice rang throughout the ship.

-CREW TO BATTLE STATIONS, REPEAT, ALL CREW TO BATTLE STATIONS!-

"Bridge, power up all weapons and shields, deploy all squadrons!"

"YES SIR"

Warf Kinto walked around the bridge, watching the bridge staff ready the ship for combat. As he watched the crewmembers perform their duties as they had done so hundreds of times, he paused, taking in what was happening.

Finally, after two months of waiting, he thought, Ssorsk will be brought to justice!


End file.
